Leçon de vie
by Hermi-ko
Summary: PREMIER PRIX CONCOURS HIRUMAMO HALLOWEEN DA : Mamori réalise trop tard qu'Halloween tape à sa porte. Et qu'un certain blond se souvient.


_Auteur : Hermi-kô_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Leçon de Vie

* * *

Mamori Anezaki était une fille très très occupée. Nulle part ailleurs en ville ne pouvait-on trouver une personne plus occupée. En fait, personne ne voulait même lui être comparé. Elle était considérée par beaucoup comme LA personne à aller voir en cas de pépins : Comment réussir son année avec ce prof de maths terrifiant, comment trouver le courage de déclarer sa femme aux célébrités de Saikyoudai, comment préparer les plus sublimes des choux a la crème sans prendre un gramme de graisse…

Mamori était la seule disponible pour pas mal de choses et c'était là tout le problème. Elle passait toutes ses journées et ses nuits à ouvrer pour le bien des autres. Donner un coup de main à ceux dans le besoin avait toujours été son refrain, mais dernièrement, c'était beaucoup trop. Sérieusement, en un seul jour, elle devait récupérer toutes les infos disponibles sur les joueurs des Enma Fires, raccommoder les uniformes des Saikyoudai Wizards, superviser le club de jardinage, vérifier que tout se passait sur des roulettes pour le « go-home » club, écrire un papier de cinq pages sur l'évolution de la pâtisserie en Europe durant le siècle dernier, appeler trois pressings pour les costumes de diplômés en devenir tètes en l'air, trouver quelqu'un pour nettoyer correctement le gymnase et faire le ménage chez elle.

Quand Mamori arriva à cette constatation, elle se contenta de soupirer et de rouler ses manches. A vingt-et-une heures elle avait réussi avec succès à s'occuper de ses responsabilités à l'école et avait produit un devoir de six pages et une poignée de statistiques d'Amefuto qu'elle avait données à temps mais pas en mains propres. Elle était enfin rentrée, recousant un grand UN dans le dos d'un maillot de foot, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retenti. Mamori posa son ouvrage et alla ouvrir, vérifiant dans le miroir au passage qu'elle était présentable. Elle s'attendait à ce que sa mère soit sur le pas de la porte, les mains pleines de sacs et incapable de tourner la clé dans la serrure, et donc ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Elle faillit sursauter de peur lorsqu'un petit fantôme lui fichu la trouille de sa vie en sautillant sur le paillasson. « La bourse ou la vie ? » Couinèrent deux zombies jumeaux qui s'étaient pastichés la figure d'herbe.

Mamori fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas pour jeter un coup d'œil au calendrier dans l'entrée. C'était effectivement le 30 octobre et Mamori se mordit la lèvre. Ça lui était totalement sortit de la tête. Elle reporta son attention sur les trois enfants hilares sur son porche qui secouaient leurs bols en plastique et leur dit de l'attendre. Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine et d'en revenir avec le pot à cookies. Elle déposa deux cookies au chocolat dans chaque bol car ils étaient trop choux et les premiers de la soirée et ils la remercièrent en lui montrant leurs sourires édentés. Mamori referma la porte après les avoir vus repartir dans les jupons de leurs mères.

Retournant dans la cuisine, elle eut un vague regard pour le plateau à thé dans l'évier. Heureusement elle avait fait des cookies pour Sena il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais connaissant le nombre d'enfants dans le quartier, elle avait peur d'être à cours de sucreries au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle soupira, se rajoutant du travail, et se mit en recherche de son livre de cuisine. Une heure plus tard elle avait préparé des cookies en forme de chauve-souris ainsi que des fantômes en pain d'épices, alors que la sonnette avait retenti trois fois de suite. Elle posa les pâtisseries sur la table basse dans l'entrée et retourna dans sa chambre, considérant la pile de maillots. Elle en avait encore six à recoudre avant demain et il se faisait tard. Elle s'assit et prit d'un air absent son aiguille et le maillot sur lequel elle travaillait avant d'être interrompue.

Mamori s'abîmait les yeux sur le bout de tissu rouge lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Elle ouvrit la porte et salua un groupe de pirates et une Cléopâtre. Elle leur offrit quelques gâteaux et allait retourner à sa couture quand un coup à la porte lui fit faire volte-face. Elle offrit des cookies à un Elvis blond à paillettes et à une vampirette en pleurs qui se tenaient par la main et elle fit une pause en allant boire un verre de jus de tomates.

« Mamori chérie, qui c'est qui n'arrête pas de sonner ? » Lança une voix à l'étage et Mamori renversa le jus sur son cardigan en sursautant de surprise.

« Maman ? Tu étais à la maison ? Tout ce temps ? »

« Toujours, » répondit une Mme Anezaki désormais pleinement réveillée en jetant un coup d'œil au plateau de gâteaux dans l'entrée. « C'est pour quoi ? »

« C'est Halloween, maman. Je les ai fait moi-même. »

« Bien sûr, chérie, je reconnais tes goûts. Mais alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas en ville avec tes amis si c'est Hallo-wheel ? »

« Euh… on dirait bien que mes amis ont oubliés quel jour on est aujourd'hui. » En fait, elle avait entendu parler de fêtes universitaires mais elle n'avait pas fait la corrélation jusqu'à maintenant.

« J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras passer du bon temps avec tes amis d'école. Et ces deux jeunes filles qui sont venues à la maison l'autre jour ? Elles ont des plans pour ce soir ? »

« Oh, Ako et Sara ? Elles ont … des petits copains. »

« Oh. Je vois. Et les garçons de ton club ? Personne ne t'a appelé ? »

Mamori rougit discrètement et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Sa mère avait toujours eu le bagou pour mettre sur le tapis ce dont Mamori ne voulait pas parler. Les Wizards étaient gentils mais en dehors des entraînements ils avaient leur vie et ne restaient jamais pour s'occuper de leur manager. C'était différent avec les Devil Bats parce que, les joueurs étant qui ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas tentés de rentrer ou de s'intéresser à leur vie en dehors du terrain. Ils lui manquaient vraiment, mais elle pouvait toujours les apercevoir aux matchs universitaires, alors où était le problème ? Rien que la semaine dernière elle avait croisé Yukimitsu à la bibliothèque du coin ! Ou était-ce le mois dernier ? Elle était si occupée avec ses diverses responsabilités qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de vivre.

Mamori regarda son reflet dans la vitre. Dehors il pleuvait faiblement et faisait très noir. Mais avec la lumière elle pouvait tout de même discerner son visage émacié, ses yeux fatigués, son air échevelé, ses lèvres gercées et son cardigan sale. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller comme ça ? Elle savait qu'elle travaillait beaucoup trop et qu'elle avait oublié de prendre soin d'elle ces derniers temps, mais là… Pas surprenant que sa mère s'inquiète à son sujet. Mamori eut envie de pleurer alors que son regard tomba sur une photo d'elle enfant en tenue de princesse. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée, où du haut de ses neuf ans elle avait clamé : « Je veux épouser un prince blondinet car je suis la reine de beauté ! » Personne ne savait pourquoi elle avait parlé de prince blondinet et n'avait pas usé de la dénomination habituelle de prince charmant sur son cheval blanc.

Mamori toucha ses lèvres et murmura « la reine de beauté » en serrant un maillot de l'autre main. Elle n'était plus la même, juste une ombre aujourd'hui, une reine destituée qui ne valait plus son prince. Elle avait envie de pleurer à chaudes larmes mais sa mère était à proximité à jeter des coups d'œil vers sa chambre de temps à autre. Inconsciente de ce qu'elle avait dans la main elle sortit de la maison et évita in-extremis de bousculer un groupe de bambins en citrouille et d'angelots au nez qui coule. Elle se dirigea sans réfléchir vers le petit pont qui passait par-dessus la rivière et amenait au lycée Deimon.

Mamori avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne pleurnichait pas encore. Elle en avait eu envie dans sa chambre mais là qu'elle était toute seule dans la nuit, elle trouvait ça … stupide. Elle avait dix-neuf ans et n'était plus une pleurnicharde, nom de dieu ! Ses cheveux étaient mouillés par la pluie et ses vêtements se gorgeaient d'eau petit à petit. Elle avait l'impression que le ciel pleurait pour elle aussi laissa-t-elle les gouttes de pluie dégouliner de son visage à ses chaussettes. Mamori tremblait maintenant, entendant au loin les « La bourse ou la vie ? » d'enfants joyeux.

Elle aimait cette tradition quand elle était plus petite, allant de porte en porte avec Sena à ses côtés, tenant correctement son bol en plastique alors qu'il tremblotait de timidité dans son costume de momie. Les adultes les guettaient toujours, lui et sa mignonne ensorceleuse, mettant à sac tous les bastions de choux à la crème du voisinage. Avec un petit sourire, Mamori se remémora son serre-tête avec une chauve-souris se balançant au bout d'un ressort à chacun de ses pas bondissants sa longue robe bleu nuit, accessoirisée de fausses toiles d'araignées et de formules mathématiques sur l'ourlet ses ballerines couvertes de plumes de corbeau qu'elle avait dû coller l'une après l'autre à partir du piaf du costume d'Edgar Allan Poe que Sena avait porté l'Halloween précédent.

Elle avait tout fait elle-même et en était très fière. Elle se rappelait amèrement s'être battue pour le dernier chou à la crème de la rue avec des garçons plus vieux qu'elle. Sa baguette n'était pas assez menaçante aussi avait-elle dû utiliser une branche tombée, mais inaccoutumée avec son poids, n'avait réussi qu'à se ridiculiser. Elle s'était salie les mains sur la branche et bientôt sa robe aussi était tachée. Plus d'humeur à s'amuser après ça, elle avait laissé Sena rentrer tout seul et était allée au pont pour se lamenter de ce qu'était devenu son beau costume. Elle regardait la rivière tout comme maintenant, pensant à la mocheté qu'elle était devenue, lorsqu'elle avait entendu : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Mamori sursauta. Les mêmes mots avaient été prononcés mais avec une légère différence d'intonation dû à la différence d'âge. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle savait qu'il était là.

« Hiruma-kun… »

« Tu n'as pas pris mes appels, putain d'manager. »

« Je n'ai pas mon portable. »

« Tsss, t'es impossible. Je te croyais fiable en fin de compte. »

« Hé, tu ne peux pas me lâcher trente secondes ? Je ne porte pas une laisse autour du cou que je sache. »

« Tu es à moi. »

Mamori se prit la tête dans les mains pour cacher son teint de tomate bien mûre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ? »

Mamori ouvrit les yeux pour regarder d'un peu plus près la boule de tissu dans laquelle elle se mouchait. Elle la déplia et hoqueta tandis qu'Hiruma dégainait son flingue.

« C'est à moi aussi. »

« Pardon, je-j'ai des préoccupations et… » Bafouilla Mamori en détournant le regard. »

« Je sais. »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui. »

« Tu n'as pas fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui. Franchement. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de l'histoire des pâtisseries européennes ? Où sont mes infos, fichue manager ? Je dois m'occuper de toute une putain d'équipe : pas besoin d'avoir une andouille incompétente en plus. »

Mamori baissa la tête, se sentant dégoûtée Elle savait que ça allait être comme ça, elle se sentant mal et lui ne faisant qu'empirer son mal-être. Comment avait-elle pu croire pendant une fraction de seconde que pour une fois il serait compatissant ?

« C'est pourquoi tu te ramènes avec moi ce soir. »

« Hein ? » Avait-elle loupé quelque chose ?

« J'ai besoin de t'apprendre. » Il tira sur une canette laissée sur le garde-fou du pont.

« A savoir tirer ? »

« Non. A apprécier Halloween. »

« Qu'est-ce… »

« Si tu ne décompresses pas, tu m'es inutile. Et ce soir c'est moi le roi, alors t'as intérêt à m'obéir. »

« Je ne suis pas … ! »

« Tu es ma manager, » l'interrompit Hiruma.

Il se dirigeait déjà vers le brouhaha causé par des enfants surexcités et des parents dépassés par les évènements. Mamori regarda son dos qui disparaissait peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Elle frissonna. Pas seulement de froid. Il se mettait en quatre pour l'éduquer sur Halloween ? Elle savait que c'était un démon mais qu'était-elle alors ? La manager du commandeur des enfers ?

« Et arrête de t'acharner sur mon maillot, foutue ensorceleuse ! »

* * *

**Note : Pour la petite anecdote, dans sa version originale c'était ma toute première fanfiction dans la langue de Shakespeare. Ecrite sur mon ordi posé sur une planche à repasser dans une chambre de mec alors que mes potes jouaient à un FPS à fond et que passer sur l'un des murs le film « Le Retour de La Momie ». Alors non le projo n'était pas à moi et oui j'arrivais quand même à me concentrer au milieu de tout ce binz. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
